1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens and a display device including the same.
2. Background
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been recently studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
A liquid crystal panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal layer and an opposing thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and color filter substrate with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and may display an image using light provided from a backlight unit.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.